Love Is A Battlefield
by Myrt007
Summary: Sara gets injured on a mission. Ava is there to come to the rescue. Cuteness ensues.


_**My first ever fanfic for Legends of Tomorrow, so please be gentle :) Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I might have made! Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

It all happened very sudden. One moment Sara was still standing, but before she even had the time to think about it, she was already laying on the cold, wet grass field. She felt a searing pain in her left shoulder and left thigh. She grabbed at her shoulder as quick as she could with her right hand to put pressure on it. Somewhere in the distance she heard someone shouting her name, but she was too focused on stopping the bleeding and the pain.

While she was trying to sit up, someone dropped next to her and pushed her down again. She looked to her left only to now realize that it was Ava who had shouted her name and pushed her down as well. Ava. Sweet, loving, beautiful Ava. Sara looked up at Ava, who was fussing over her and at the same time shouting at and commanding the rest of the Legends to finish off the mission and get the Waverider. Sara was in no condition to move herself, and Ava didn't want to take the risk of moving her either as they didn't know if the bullets went through or not. It did not take a genius to know that the bullet wound in her shoulder was dangerously near some important arteries.

Sara let out a quiet chuckle, and Ava frowned. "Pray tell, but what at this very moment is so funny? It sure isn't you bleeding out on me right now." Ava said. Sara knew she was trying not to show her worry too much, but Sara knew Ava better than that.

"It's just funny to me that you are shouting at the Legends like that. It suits you, shouting at my children. You should do it more often." Sara said while trying to wink at Ava. It didn't go as well as she wanted to, as at that moment a painful sting went through her whole body. Sara's face twisted into discomfort, and she missed the worried look Ava shot her.

"Darnit, what is taking those damn Legends so long to get the Waverider?!" Ava cursed. She noticed that Sara was getting paler each passing minute, she really needed medical attention right now in the form of Gideon. Ava grabbed Sara's other hand while still putting pressure on the wound in Sara's shoulder. Sara gave Ava a short squeeze, as if to tell her not to worry too much.

"Aves, don't worry. I'm okay, and I will be too after Gideon put her miracle techniques to work." Sara said, and Ava just squeezed Sara's hand even tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you will be okay, but I am still going to worry about you. I love you Sara, and I can't have you leaving me." "Aves, I won't ever leave you, you are stuck with me forever. I promise." Ava could see the sincerity in Sara's eyes and sense it in her words. Ava leaned down again to give Sara a kiss, that Sara whole heartily returned.

They broke apart when they heard the whoosh of the Waverider arriving. Ray quickly came up to them, and when he tried to get Sara off the ground, Ava put her hand on his arm and instead went to carefully pick Sara up from the ground. Sara grunted when Ava picked her up, and she buried her head in the crook of Ava's neck.

Slowly, they made the very few meters over to the Waverider. Ava made directly made her way to the med bay and as both as quickly and softly as she could, she placed Sara on the chair. Sara let out a quiet grunt, and Ava quickly grabbed her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"Gideon, Sara was shot. Can you please help her? She lost a lot of blood." Ava said worriedly. Even though Sara was still conscious, it didn't seem like she still would be for very long. "Of course, Miss Sharpe. I will first administer Miss Lance something for the pain. Do not worry Miss Sharpe, Miss Lance will come out perfectly fine. You were right in time of bringing her here." Somehow for an AI, Gideon's voice sounded soft and soothing and Ava took a seat next to the med chair.

Ava watched with fascination as Gideon got to work on Sara. She had passed out the minute Gideon gave her a sedative, and Ava was glad that Sara wouldn't feel any pain now.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Gideon announced that they were done and that it wouldn't take long for Sara to wake up. In the time that they had spent there, Ava hadn't loosened her grip on Sara's hand. And it was what Sara woke up to as well; a soft stroking on the top of her right hand.

She had to blink her eyes a few times before she could properly look around and her gaze immediately met Ava's worried gaze. "Hey there." Sara said softly, and that was all it took for Ava to put a soft and gentle kiss on Sara's lips. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" "Apart from a bit sore, I feel fine." Sara answered. Sara took a closer look at Ava, and noticed there was a glint of something in Ava's eyes she couldn't really place.

"Aves, are _you_ okay?" Sara asked, putting extra stress on the question. Ava shook her head yes, but Sara saw right through it. "Aves, you know I am still here right? I am perfectly fine, and I meant what I said before. I will never leave you, I wouldn't even think of it." "But Sara," Ava said while shaking her head "I know you wouldn't leave me, but something like this, like today, that is completely out of your control." Sara strongly gripped Ava's hand. "I know it is, but still, I won't leave you without putting up a fight. And I know that you will always be there to bring me back to safety just like I will always protect you, no matter what." Sara said firmly. Both Ava and Sara had tears in their eyes, and they both moved to meet halfway for a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Ava softly stroke Sara's cheek. "I believe you Sara. And I will always be there by your side as well. I love you, Miss Lance." "I love you too, Miss Sharpe. What do you say we get out of here and move to a more comfortable place, say, my room?" Sara said with a soft smile. Ava nodded. "That sounds like a very good plan." She helped Sara out of the chair and together, hand in hand, they walked to Sara's room.


End file.
